Motor-driven hand-held massaging devices have been generally known and are used for cosmetic purposes and in medicine, e.g., for the treatment of rheumatic diseases.
Document GB 1 480 265 describes a device for massaging the skin, which consists essentially of an electromagnetic vibrating drive for oscillatingly moving a circular massaging brush, a storage container for a massaging substance, such as oil or pasty substances, and a housing with a grip.
By manually actuating an elastic storage container during the massage, a massaging substance is fed via a line to the massaging brush, which is formed by elastic naps. The massaging substance is rubbed into the skin by the vibrating movement of the massaging brush.
The separately necessary manual handling of the massaging substance and the difficulties in accurately positioning and metering the massaging substance are disadvantageous here. The use of naps and their vibrating movement, which fail to have optimal massaging action, are disadvantageous as well.
DE 43 06 242 A1 describes a device for body massage, in which a rotor massaging brush is driven by the water pressure on a shower hose. A massaging substance can be manually added to the rotor brush from a storage container. In addition to the disadvantage of having to separately, manually add a massaging substance, the limited possibility of application in a bathtub or shower stall is especially disadvantageous here.
DE 93 01 028.1 discloses a massaging device with a plurality of massaging elements fastened to a housing. The lack of feed of massaging substances to the massaging elements is especially disadvantageous here.
DE G 86 30 100.4 discloses a massaging device with a housing accommodating an electric motor and a brush-like working surface, which projects over the housing and is driven by the electric motor. The working surface is formed by a plurality of brush bodies, which originate from a support disk rotationally driven by the electric motor. The feed of massaging substances is not provided for here, either.
DE 28 30 480 A1 discloses a skin and/or hair cosmetic device, which is intended mainly for applying and introducing liquids onto/into the scalp, and which has a brush part traversed by channels, which are connected to a storage container for colored liquids via a line. The liquid is sent to the discharge openings of the channels on the bottom of the brush via a flow control valve, and it is distributed in the hair by vibration. The weak massaging action that is achieved and the awkward possibility of metering the additive are especially disadvantageous here.